Hidden within the grains of Sand
by DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: Shikadai knew he was in trouble. His mother had sent him to Suna to keep him safe under the care of his uncles. But not even Gaara and Kankuro could have prevented this. / Last thing Rasa saw was Orochimaru's betrayal on their way to Kohona, and then darkness. AU where Rasa wasnt killed by Orochimaru, but managed to slip himself into a coma in order to save his life.
1. Reunion

Shikadai knew he was in trouble. He has snuck into a forbidden ward of the Kazekage Tower after ditching his uncles. He never expected this. He had heard the rumors, of course he had. The Suna council was a worse gossip than his Aunt Ino.

It wasn't his fault that no one would address his questions. He had to know, he had to find out whether or not the rumors where true. Even if it meant tricking his uncle into letting him explore the Kazekage Tower unsupervised. However any guilt he felt was nothing compared to the fear that had taken over the very moment he realized he made a mistake.

This was more than a drag, this was serious. Shikadai was looking at the living embodiment of Suna's biggest and most dangerous secret. And there he was, trapt in the same room as him.

All of Suna's secrets where kept here, including the one that was staring at him.

Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage, had finally awaken from his decades long coma.


	2. A New Generation

Disclaimer/Authors Note: Hey ya'll, this is my first every story and would love some feed back/ideas/etc. This is an idea based on another fanfic I read years ago. Anyways feel free to give pointers on how I can improve.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Gaara doted his nephew, his only nephew. The boy was a perfect hybrid of Temari and Shikamaru, balancing out their personalities into one small being. When he first met Shikadai the boy was only a few minutes old. His mind was at loss. He could not comprehend how something could be so small and fragile, and have such a strong pair of lungs. When his brother-in-law placed the crying newborn into his arms, he didn't protest. The baby quieted down and cooed almost instantly in Gaara's arms.

The world shifted somehow. He saw his sister's eyes in the child, he saw someone who would be loved unconditionally and who would him love regardless of the past. It was beautiful and heartbreaking all at once for Gaara.

One look at his siblings and a nonverbal vow was made between the three of them. They would not let this baby suffer throughout the same childhood they had, not if they could help it. Shikadai would be safe and protected, but over all Shikadai will be loved.

Kankuro was livid. He didn't dislike Shikamaru, but he was more than happy to give his brother-in-law a beating after hearing the news.

The newly wed Nara couple had travelled to Suna personally to deliver the news. Temari was expecting a child. To be honest he didn't know what to think at first. As soon as his sister was out of sight Shikamaru would be a dead man. Not out of hatred or revenge, but just because overprotectiveness on Kankuro's behalf.

Of course Kohona's genius pointed out that as soon as Kankuro laid a hand on him, he too would share the same fate by Temari's hand.

"Tch, it shame really. Temari was hoping you would be more excited to be an uncle."

And there the magic word, uncle. Kankuro would be an uncle. There will someone else to share the world with. Someone else to care for and protect. The next generation of shinobi was here. And Kankuro couldn't any more happier.

As Shikadai grew from infant to toddler a problem arose between the Sand Siblings. Temari noticed how much her brothers adored her son, she was glad they got along. However she was always hesitant to leave Dai in their care.

She was worried they'd spoil the boy. It was bad enough the boy's first word was a babified version of the word "troublesome," she didnt want for Shikadai to become a spoiled brat.

The signs where subtle at first; a few candy wrappers here, new toys appearing in the Kazekage office, Kankuro's puppet room being filled with more stuffed animals than actual puppets. Temari soon realized her boy had the most powerful figures in Suna under his chubby thumb. Every request he made was granted, neither Kankuro nor Gaara could find it within themselves to say "no" to Shikadai. Not even Baki, the sibling's mentor, could resist his surrogate grandson's pleas for attention.

This became a problem when Temari and Shikamaru would come back from a date night only to find the brothers near exhaustion. Sand littered the ground and string crisscrossed the room making it impossible to move around without tripping. After cleaning up the Nara couple decided it would be best to leave Shikadai in more capable hands until he was a bit older.

* * *

Every village had its own council. They were mostly the same, an elderly group of retired shinobi "aiding" the Kage. Occasionally a stray member would turn against his or her Kage in attempt to obtain power. Or in more dire cases, go against the Kage in a self-idolized version of knighthood, claiming any wrong-doings were to protect the village. Sunna was no exception. The second they laid eyes on him they whisked him away and swore to secrecy from the Kazekage. Peace prospered throughout the lands, a discovery this big would surely cause turmoil within Suna. If word got out, Suna would be target of attack or rebellion. No one, especially not the Kazekage must know what the council saw that night. Seals were placed, and an oath sworn. For the sake of the village...


	3. Troubled Wind

A/N: I'm thinking about having a Plot A as the main story and Plot B as the Suna council substory. Sound good? I might add flashbacks at the beginning depending how important they are to Plot A.

* * *

Flashback*

It was night by the time they had to leave. Hidden between the walls surrounding Suna was no other than the Kazekage, ready to say farewell to his family who was planning to head back to Konoha. With them a three month baby who was sleeping safely in his mothers arms.

Temari had come back to Suna two months before Shikadai Nara was born. Shikamaru followed not too long after to witness the birth of his son.

Gaara and Kankuro were overjoyed to hear their sister was home and soon so would their nephew. As a precaution (and as a declaration from an overprotective Kazekage) Temari was ordered to stay in Suna until she was fully recovered.

Now the Sand Sibling stood at the edge of Suna saying their goodbyes. Baki had gone ahead to make sure the path was safe and Shikamaru stood back, giving the siblings space. Despite being an only child, he understood the bond Temari had with her brothers.

He watched the way his wife happy cry as Kankuro and Gaara held their son for the Nara couple left for Suna. He watched as she smacked Kankuro after he burst out laughing at her expense. He nodded back at Gaara after being told to keep her Shikadai safe. What he didn't expect was for Gaara to shout for the couple after they were always several meters away from the Suna gate.

"SHIKAMARU! TEMA!"

Gaara flew towards the couple.

"Gaara?! What's going o-" Temari said before getting cut off.

The sand in Gaara's gourd began to stir and make its way toward the Kazakage's hands.

"Nee-san before you leave." He said "Please accept this gift for Dai"

As he spoke, his hand formed into a fist, trapping some of his defense sand inside. Gaara mumbled a jutsu as Shikamaru and Temari watched. Within seconds Gaara held his arm out and opened his hand to reveal his sand completely hardened.

In his hand a necklace with a small crystal had formed.

"To keep him safe," Gaara stated. "The necklace is made up of my sand, if Shikadai is ever in danger, I will be able to find him and keep him safe." He said with a slight smile.

Shikadai had slept most of the way to Konoha, in his hands, a necklace. No matter where he was, his would always be safe. Gaara would make sure if it.

End Flashback*

* * *

"Now as we know, Konoha and Suna currently have the oldest alliance dating a few years before the Fourth Great Ninja War..."

'What a drag' Shikadai thought.

"... unlike the Hokage, the title of Kazekage is inherited. Only those born into the Kazekage bloodline may be considered to lead the Village Hidden in the Sand…"

'I wonder what mom is making for dinner? Hopefully Dad can make it this time, he's been real busy with the Hokage lately.

"… current Kazekage, Garra. Son of the previous Kazekage, Rasa…"

'I wonder what he's up to? Just thinking about all this is making me sleepy.'

"..dai… Dai"

"SHIKADAI NARA!"

Shikadai's head shot up immediately after hearing his name. His teal eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the sudden flood of light. Childish giggles rung throughout the classroom. Standing in few feet in front of him, his instructor, Shino Aburame. Despite his eyes not being visible, Shikadai could feel him glaring a hole into his very soul. It was quite unnerving if he was being honest.

"As I was saying, these differences are what set the villages apart. But do not forget, Suna is our closest ally, as we theirs." Shino said.

A bell rang. The class room full of young dazed student came alive as many rejoiced at the end of a long school day. Many of them rushing towards the doors to freedom, Shikadai included.

"Before you all leave don't forget there will be a quiz next week." Shino called out "Oh and Shikadai" He made eye contact with the boy half way through the door "Meet me after class."

Busted

* * *

Shikadai took the long way home that afternoon. He had too much to think about. Sure he had been dozing off in class, by that hardly warranted afterschool detention.

Something didn't feel right. The cloud moved too fast and the breeze didn't blow fast enough. Shikadai quickened his pace to the Nara compound. With any luck his father would be home early to help him sort of his uneasiness. Until then the young heir made his way home.

By the Shikadai got home it was clear he wasn't the first one to arrive. A metal fan leaned against the main doorway. It's owner clearly getting home from her mission several days earlier than expected.

"Mom! I'm home, I'll be on the roof if you need me!" Shikadai announced as the entered the household.

"In the garden!" A voice called from the other side of the home

Shikadai smiled, of course she would be there. According to his father, his mother had always had a fondness for plant life. Growing up in Suna, there wasn't much greenery around. After moving to Konoha, she the threw herself into her new hobby. Whenever she needed to relax, the garden was her to go place, just the roof was his.

"How was your mission, mom?"

'And how come your back so early?' he thought.

As he entered the garden he couldn't help but to be thrown off by heartwarming scene in front of him.

Temari smiled at her son. She extended her hand out to him and pulled him onto the bench where Shikamaru was napping on her lap. Shikadai leaned against his mother, looked like the roof would had to wait. It wasn't often that her family got together like this. She took in every moment, but even she could tell. This was the calm before the storm.

"Dai? You know you can tell me when something is bothering."

Shikadai's eyes widened in surprise. Temari's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. Teal eyes spoke to each other, despite no words being said.

'What do you know? Better yet how do you know?'

'I am your mother, of course I know when something is bothering MY son' her gaze said.

"Tch, then why are you fiddling with that." Temari teased pointing at object around her son's neck. Shikadai merely looked away and blushed in retaliation. He had developed the nervous habit of messing his necklace whenever he was nervous. His uncle had gifted him the necklace when he was a baby. To Shikadai, it was just a regular necklace, yet he couldn't bare being apart from it. He felt vulnerable without it.

"How come dad is home so early?"

Temari didn't miss a beat.

"Well he's home helping pack for your visit to Suna in a few days. Your father and Naruto are heading there and they're going to drop you off there on the way."

"Oh? That'niiicc…" Shikadai paused, letting the words sink in

Temari held her head up high and began to count.

'Three' Shikadai's eyes narrowed

'Two' He looked directly at his mother

'One' Temari cuffed her hands around her ears.

"SUNA! What you do mean I'm going to Suna?" Shikadai shouted accusingly at his mother. Temari grinned, she knew he wasn't mad, like his father he didn't enjoy being thrown off guard.

A low groan entered the conversation, clearly not happy but not upset either.

"Mah, can you two keep it down? Cant a man get his sleep?"

Shikadai looked at his father who curled up against Temari even more.

"How come no one told me we were going to SUNA! Did something happen to Uncle Gaara?!" Shikadai went off on a rant, listing possible situations as too why a visit to his mother's homeland would be necessary at this point of time.

Temari lifted Shikamaru's head off her lap, much to dismay, and walked towards Shikadai. She grabbed her still ranting son by the shoulders and guided him towards the household before giving a gentle push.

"Don't forget to pack" she said as Shikadai disappeared from view.

The Nara couple waited until they heard the sound of Shikadai's door open and close before letting the tense air back into the garden. Temari was the first to speak up.

"Shika? Do we have to send him away?"

Shikamaru frowned, she knew the answer to her question. But that didn't make it any easier.

"Tem" he paused and took a guilty glance at her. Temari was and still is a strong woman, rarely did she ever cry. But seeing her so close to tears, made him want to cry too. He had to be the strong one this time, for her and Shikadai.

"Tema, I know you want Shikadai here, where you can keep him safe. But he's too much at risk" Shikamaru explained "We cant keep them all here, if we spread them out we can keep them safer."

Temari didn't say anything. Shikamaru watched as her ponytails shook.

"Why him?"

The answer was simple, but they didn't need to say it. Shikamaru simply wrapped his arms around Temari to comfort her.

Right now, he had a mission. Prepare Shikadai for his visit to Suna and make sure he got there safely.

"Does Gaara know he's coming?" she asked putting her brave face on for her son.

"The Kazekage as been alerted and is making preparations for his stay" Shikamaru repeated in a monotone voice.

Temari pulled away from his embrace.

"I'll prepare dinner" she said "You make sure that lazy son of yours is packing"

Shikamaru raised his hands in defeat.

"Yes m'am" He saluted his wife and walked after his son. But not before leaving her with a few final words.

"Eh, Temari?" She turned from where she was.

'Beautifully troublesome as always' he thought

"Shikadai will be safer in his uncles. Your brothers love him just has much as we do." He reminded her.

"Shikamaru, thank you."

The rest of the afternoon went by calmly. After explaining Suna was in no danger, the family enjoyed a rare family night together.

That night while Shikadai slept in his room, his mother prepared for her part of the mission. She set her fan near by along with various ninja tools, the second Shikadai left Konoha she would be ready. The wind picked up at its master's determination. A wrathful Temari is scary enough, but a protective Temari promised to give hell to those who threatened her baby.

* * *

The Council was old, there's no denying it. All of them wore the signs, wrinkled face, deteriorating eye sight. As the years passed new council members were appointed to replace those who time's ran out. By the birth of the newest member of the Kazekage bloodline only a handful of the Council knew.

The events that unfolded all those years ago where not passed onto new members. And as death took those whose journey had come to an end, the secret began to die with them. Only the seal withstood the passage of time


	4. Destination:Suna!

It was dawn when Shikadai woke up. The sunshine that slipped through his curtains forced his teal eyes open only seconds before his alarm. The boy let out a signature Nara-style groan as the alarm continued ring.

'Ughh. Great. What's the point in setting the alarm if I'm going to wake up before it goes off? What a total waste.' Shikadai thought. 'Now I've gotta shut it off but I don't feel like moving. But if I don't shut it off it will just keep ringing and ringing. Sigh. It makes me tired just thinking about the whole thing. Some mornings are such a drag.'

Taking one last look at the blaring alarm, he read the time, before chucking out the his second story window.

* * *

The day had barely begun. Shikadai stared at his handy work before him. His bags and suitcase laid on top a sealing scroll. With a few hand signs and puff later he was finally packed. He placed the scroll on top of his bed before exiting his room. As he entered the hall two things hit. One being the smell of delicious home made cooking, the second the sound the cook was currently making.

Following his mother's humming Shikadai made his was to the kitchen. He stood there near the doorframe, watching his mother as cooked and hummed. 'She must be in good mood' He thought.

Temari was an interesting person. Many considered her to be a strict mother and could often be found scolding at her husband or son. Shikadai knew better, he knew his mother. Sure she was strict but as his grandfather once said. _No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves._ And show kindness she did. He watched Temari gave Shikamaru a gentle smile when offered to help her cook.

She must noticed him, it wasn't long before she called out to him.

"Are you going to stand there or join us little fawn."

And so the family ate, they laughed together. A rarity for them, so they cherished the moment especially the elder Naras. Afterwards they went to the Nara forest to feed the deer. By then the sun was creeping up into the sky, signaling it was almost noon and almost time to go.

By the time stood down on Konoha, a small group had gathered at the gate. The current and precious matriarch of the Nara clan were saying farewell to their sons and giving them stern warning as to how to behave.

"Mom are you sure you cant come with us?"

Temari stared fondly at her son, her heart tighten just a bit.

"I would if I could, however I have an escort mission right after you leave. Next time little fawn" She kissed the boy on his forehead. 'If only you knew'

With one last look at Konoha, Shikadai followed his father into the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf. The wind held steady and ushering him along. Towards Suna.

He did not notice his mother trailing them, he did not notice she was not alone. He did not notice the additional two other nin along with her.

* * *

The Suna Council cringed at the scroll in front of them. None of them were surprised, but it didn't mean they were happy with it. In front of them a scroll, a warning. It was from the Kazekage.

' _As the leader of Sunagakure, I command the Suna Council to stay out of the affairs between Temari No Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara. This will be your one and only warning. Any attempts to dissolve their union will be seen as an act of treason against the Suna-Konoha alliance. The Rokudaime Hokage as been informed of this decision and the Konoha Council has agreed my terms. I encourage you all to do the same._

 _-Gaara No Sabaku, Kazekage._

"The fool, if Temari agrees to wed to the Nara we'll lose the Kazekage blood to Konoha and Suna will be left without a heir."

"How dare he command us to stand down, after all we've done to keep Suna standing tall. He dare order us to let his wretched sister marry to another village."

The elder council murmured among themselves.

"Let them be" a voice commanded.

They all turned to him. The head of the Suna council, Tōjūrō. He did not give them a chance to protest before he continued.

"Let the young lovers be," his voice was poison despite his words. "Perhaps their union can be of use to us."

"How can you say that! Explain yourself Tōjūrō!"

Tōjūrō was silently smirked for a moment.

"Should the sister of our _dearest_ Kazekage marry the Nara. She will become the next head of the Nara clan. Eventually the clan will need an heir." He explained, the rest of the council growled in protest. He continued despite the killer intent spilling into the room.

"A child with half of the Kazekage bloodline within them. Next in line to the Suna throne. The perfect specimen to awaken **him**."

The rest of Council caught on, if Gaara refuses to take a wife and produce an heir. Temari would take his place as their pawn instead, even if they had to wait…


	5. Sandstorm

A/N: I have so many plans for this, for one this might end up being a multi-story au. Second I have another story within this AU already in the works. Would ya'll be good if I posted it?

Anyways disclaimer, I do not own Naruto yada yada, etc

* * *

Within a few days, his nephew would be arriving in Suna. Gaara was glad the boy was visiting, he hasn't seen much of Shikadai since he entered the academy. The wind howled outside his office, as if to remind him the direness of the situation.

Extending his palm out, Gaara flared his chakra, he could sense Shikadai was still a ways away. He was nervous. He was happy to see his precious nephew, but wished the circumstances where better. Even if Shikadai was not aware of his own peril.

"Thinking about Shikadai again?"

Gaara turned towards his older brother.

Kankuro leaned against the door frame.

"Shikadai will be fine, he'll have his favorite uncle to keep him safe." Gaara smiled at Kankuro's words.

"Of course you're here too."

Gaara didn't hesitate to throw a chuck of sand at his brother. Kankuro didn't hesitate to dodge, he was a ninja after all.

"Baki is finishing setting up Dai's room, ya'know setting up safety seals and what not."

"Kankuro, why him..."

This took the older brother by surprise.

"You know why Gaara."

"He's almost 7. We are in an era of peace. We already fought the war. Our dear sister should not have to worry about assassins going after her son!" Gaara's voice was rising yet he continued. "All because he's the grandson of a KAGE! How is that fair to him?"

Kankuro frowned, Gaara was never the type to wear his emotions on his sleeves. It showed just how precious Shikadai was to Gaara.

"You're right, it's not fair. But that's why he's coming to Suna, so we can protect him." A new voice said.

Kankuro and Gaara turned to the newcomer. Baki stood between the two brothers, clearly sensing the tension. He stared both boys down, impressive for a man with one eye.

"Indeed Shikadai is danger, however he will safer here than in Konoha. The people of Suna see Shikadai as an embodiment of our alliance to Konoha and a product of peace. He presence gives our people hope, much like Gaara did after he became Kazekage." His words calmed the brothers down. Baki took their silence as a sign to keep going.

"The mission scroll, any and all intel we know is written this scroll."

Gaara reached for the scroll, eager to know it's secrets. Too bad Baki was faster and held the scroll out of Gaara's reach. Kankuro snickered.

"I am your Kage." Gaara warned.

"And I am your sensei" Baki retorted.

Gaara huffed in annoyance. Baki handed the scroll to Kankuro instead. The older brother snickered.

"Don't mind if I do."

Gaara watched as his brother's cocky smirk fell. That was not a good sign. Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"Kankuro, report."

"According the joint intel from Suna and Konoha, a new terrorist organization is attempting to seize control of the major lands. They call themselves Yondaime No Mago, or Mago for short."

"Yondaime?" Gaara asked.

"Yes now let me finish. Originally started in the Blood Mist, the organization already attempted to target the Yondaime Mizukage's grandson. However the child was put under the care of Mei for protection."

Gaara's frown further

"Ever since then they have broken into and stolen from abandoned hideouts of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. It seems they're looking for a certain jutsu."

"Which is?"

This time Baki answered

"Edo Tensi."

Gaara's teal eyes widened. Sand slightly fluttered off the ground. Edo Tensi? The same jutsu that brought his father back from the dead? Gaara's heart tightened. Something wasn't adding up. Baki, as if reading Gaara's mind continued to speak.

"This organization's goal is to overthrow the current Kage's in power. They believe in order to due so they need to reanimate what they believe are the strongest generation of Kage. The fourth. However-"

"But where does Shikadai fit into this? And what about Naruto's brats? Aren't they going into hiding as well?" Kankuro interrupted, only to receive a glare from Gaara

"Kankuro, who is Shikadai Nara?"

"Shika is my nephew"

"Good now who was your father?"

"He's the... He was the Kazakage"

"Which one"

This time Gaara answered in a grim voice

"Yondaime, father was the Yondaime Kazekage..." Now Kankuro was beginning to catch on.

"Which makes Shikadai the grandson of the Yondaime Kazekage. And Naruto's brats-"

"The grandchildren of the Yondaime Hokage." Baki finished for the brothers. "As I was saying, it appears as The Mago as altered the Edo Tensi. In order to revive the dead a blood sacrifice is needed. However, the blood must be related to the dead's blood according to our spies."

"In other words family"

"Correct Lord Gaara, but there is something else. The sacrifice cannot be the direct offspring due to the bloodline being too strong. Diluted blood is what they're after."

"So in order to bring back our old man from the dead, only Shikadai's blood would be enough."

Baki only nodded in response. His face did not betray his emotions. Shikadai may be Rasa's grandson but he is also Baki's grandson as well. He would not hesitate to bring hell and fury to those who dare harm the boy.

"Baki?" Baki looked at his youngest student.

"Is the council aware of the reason behind Shikadai's visit"

"Negative Lord Gaara, only Ebizo was aware of the situation. That was until..."

"Kankuro, Baki this is to be considered an S-ranked mission. No one is to know about The Mago nor the real reason behind Shikadai's visit. I fear Ebisu was right, that there is a rat among the council. Baki, I want you find the rat and report back to me." Gaara motioned Baki towards the door. "Kankuro, do not let Shikadai out of your sight. Do not forget he is a Nara, his parents are among the smartest people the Allied Forces as to offer. If he starts to suspect us, bring him to me. Lying to him will break his trust in us. I will explain it all" Kankuro's fingered glowed with chakra.

"As for myself," he said, motioning for Baki to open the door.

"I will make sure the traitors are taken of."

Baki opened the door, a shadow flickered as Kankuro pulled on his chakra strings. A short gasp was heard from the hallway as one of Kankuro's puppets made its way into the Kazakage's office. Baki shut the door behind the Black Ant. Kankuro guided it in front of Gaara. Gaara's gourd was already open, the Kazekage assuming his battle stance. Black Ant's chest opened to reveal a cowering figure.

"Starting with this one."

No one heard the screams coming from the Kazekage tower that day. Somewhere a spy was for an informant that never made it out alive.

* * *

Ebizo had been the Suna Council leaders for years. He had supported Gaara throughout his reign. After the death of Chiyo Ebizo made sure that the Kazekage always someone to give him wisdom. After Gaara defeated the reanimated Rasa, Ebizo doubted whether or not the reanimated body was truly Rasa at all. After the end of the War, Ebizo helped rebuild Suna and voiced his concern over anti-kazakage rebels. He even coached Temari through her political and personal relationship with Shikamaru.

After Ebizo died under mysterious circumstances, Baki inherited all but one of Ebizo's possessions. It wasn't long before Tōjūrō took over the Suna Council. No one of the five remaining council members objected. The other six would never imagine what on behind closed doors.


	6. First Encounter

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I've had a burst of other stories that it was hard to focus on this one. That being said I have a general idea where this story is headed. Actually writing it down... well, we'll see.

* * *

The Suna sun was hot. He remembered his first mission to hidden village, he nearly fainted. Lucky she was there to help him adjust, that was years ago. It was still hot, but due to his many visits, Suna felt like a second home. Shikamaru breathed in the dry desert air, it reminded him of Temari. He glanced at his son, his eyes filled excitement. He looked so much like his mother...

'I wont let you down Temari' he thought to him as he walked down gate leading into Suna.

"Dai, do you remember the way the Kazekage tower?" Shikamaru as they neared the village gates.

"Eh? Of course I do."

Shikamaru grinned lazily.

"Wanna race over there, its a bit of a drag but since we're already in Suna..."

Shikadai looked at him for a moment.

"A race? But we got here so fast, right dad?"

'Don't tell me...'

"It's okay dad, if you and mom thought I'd be better off in Suna.

"Dai wait-"

"I won't ask why, but I trust you and mom. I saw her wearing her mission outfit. I didn't notice her at first but I felt her close by. The wind told me she was close. She can be really scary with that fan of hers, huh dad?" Shikadai grinned at his father. His teal eyes filled with mischief.

Shikamaru could have cried at those words. 'So you knew all along...'

"And even though we made it to Suna so fast... I'LL PROVE I'M FASTER!"

'Twerp don't you dare' He saw in Shikadai's eyes, the way the sparkled with determination. Before he knew Shikadai took off in towards the center of the village.

"BYE DAD!"

'Troublesome kid' with that Shikamaru began to walk toward the Kazekage's Tower.

* * *

Suna, he loved it. The sun, the sand, the smell. It was beautiful, most of all Suna reminded him of his mother. Shikadai smiled as he rushed towards the Kazekage tower. To his uncles and Baki-jiji. He missed them dearly. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He passed the stalls and little shops.

It wasn't until he was at the base of the tower that he slowed down. Truth be told he just wanted some alone time to think things it out.

'Some vacation huh,' he thought to himself as he entered the building.

'I should have noticed sooner, there's no way Mom would miss a trip to Suna' he continued, occasionally waving back at the people's respectful bows towards him as he made his way to the main office.

'Either way if I'm here might as well enjoy myself with Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro. Mom and Dad will be back soon. They'll explain everything, I know it'

"Shikadai-sama! How wonderful of you to visit Suna."

Shikadai turned towards the familiar voice coming from the front desk.

"MATSURI!" Shikadai ran up to the Suna kunoichi before giving the woman a hug.

"It's nice to have you back Shikadai-sama," Matsuri said.

"Maattssuurrriii, don't call me Sama. It makes me feel old" the six year whined. "Besides, we're friends you can call me Dai"

Matsuri kneeled down to the young boy's level and returned the hug. Shikadai Nara, the son of her Kazekage's sister Princess Temari and one of Konoha's elite shinobi Shikamaru of the Nara clan. The physical embodiment of the alliance of both hidden villages, all wrapped up in one cute package. She would do anything to keep him safe.

"Of course, forgive me Dai" she teased as they both burst out laughing.

"Hey Matsuri guess what? Dad dropped me off in Suna so I can stay with Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro. Oh and Baki-jiji too"

Matsuri nearly melted at his way his eyes lit up.

"That's wonderful Dai, oh here come to my desk, there's some spare dango if you're interested."

"Hmm does this Uncle Gaara is in a meeting right now?"

Matsuri nodded as she passed the sweets to Shikadai.

"Yes, your father passed by about five minutes ago. He is currently in a meeting with Lord Gaara."

Silence.

"Shikadai? Is everything alright."

"... you mean Dad already beat me here?" He mumbled to himself, already have way done with his dango.

"Well well, if it isn't Suna's little Master."

The room went cold. Matsuri and Shikadai immediately turned towards the source of the new voice. Matsuri instantly felt chills down her spine. A pool of uneasiness came upon her. Quickly standing up, she prepared herself to greet the leader of Suna's council. And to keep Shikadai away from their prying eyes.

"Greetings Lord Tōjūrō." Matsuri bowed, hiding Shikadai as much as she could with her body.

Shikadai on the other did not like Tōjūrō, the old man was creepy. His single black eye always followed him whenever he visited. To Shikadai, and a lot of other children in Suna, Tōjūrō was the boogie man. A tall mysterious villain who's presence struck fear into those who met him. So he did what any child would do. He hid behind Matsuri, gripping his small hands on her legs.

"He-hello Lord Tōjūrō" Shikadai said meekly.

"Still a momma's boy I see," Tōjūrō sneered. Shikadai trained his eyes to the ground. Only Matsuri sensed the malice behind his words. Shikadai ducked behind Matsuri wishing his mother was there as well. Matsuri on the other hand was trying to get Shikadai to his Uncles. She knew no one would dare try to attack the boy there, but that didn't make her feel any better. Her dark eyes did not miss the way Tōjūrō looked at Shikadai. The same way vultures look at their prey. She did not like it one bit.

"Forgive me Lord Tōjūrō , but I am afraid we must our meeting short," she took Shikadai by the hand, "I have been instructed by the Kazekage to return his nephew after he finished his meeting. Excuse us."

With that Matsuri whisked Shikadai away, leading him up the stairs. Tōjūrō did not object, he watched as the pair ascended the tower.

'That's little puppet run, run to your monster Uncle. He can't protect you forever, not him not your whore mother.' Tōjūrō thought walked out of the Kazekage Tower.

'Soon Shikadai, you will be mine and Suna will bow to knees before me.'

* * *

*Earlier*

"Yo Matsuri!"

Gaara's secretary turned her head towards the source of the voice.

"Shikamaru! What a surprise. We weren't expecting you for another day or so." She informed him.

"It was a drag but the faster we got to Suna the better according to Temari" he sighed. Matsuri laughed.

"Speaking of Lady Temari, how is she."

"Tem is... she's not good. This whole situation with Dai has everyone on edge if I'm being honest." Shikamaru replied honestly.

Matsuri's hands had balled up into a fist. To think there was still a terrorist group that targets children. How dare they target her princess's son. Kankuro had already filled her in on the S-ranked secret days prior. Her heart sank upon hearing the target on the young boy's back. It brought her back to the time where the village almost lost Lord Gaara for the first time. Yet remembering how the village came to his aid caused her fear to wash away. The village adored Shikadai, she knew the they would all protect him at all cost.

"And Shikadai? Is he okay"

Shikamaru loosened his posture and smiled as he reminded himself of earlier that day. "He knows something is up. But Temari and I are confidant that he'll be safer in Suna than in Konoha. He should be getting here iiinnn five minutes?"

Matsuri smiled at those word. "We'll do everything we can to keep him safe Shikamaru-sama."

"Thank you Matsuri. Is the Kazekage available right now"

"Yes, he should be in his office for now."

'It's now or never' Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru made his way to the stairs. But not before turning around one last time.

"Matsuri? I know it's a drag but can you do me a favor?"

The brown haired kunochi nodded.

"Look after Dai while I meet with Gaara"

Matsuri's eyes lit up, "Of course Shikamaru-san"

The Nara made is way up the stairs up to his brother-in-law. Standing outside the door he flared his chakra. Within second sand creeped from underneath the door to greet him. Sand and shadow acknowledged each other.

"Greetings Shikamaru."

* * *

"What are the test results?" he asked. His single eye staring at the body before him. A masked medic nin appeared next to the figure.

"Poison. It would seem Orochimaru attempted to poison the Kazekage before finishing him off. "

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes Lord Tōjūrō."

Tōjūrō remembered the shocking news only a few weeks ago. Suna was betrayed by the legendary Snake Sannin during their planned attack on Konoha. The fury he felt after discovering the Kazekage had been murdered and his identity stolen. The betray at the demon's desire to take his father's place, even his siblings cheering him even if barely. The confusion he felt after discovering Rasa's body unresponsive by his men, only to be told the man was barely holding on.

"Then explain why the Kazekage is still alive!"

"My only guess is that Lord Rasa suspected a possible betrayal on the behalf of the Snake Sannin. It is likely that he visited Lady Chiyo before departing to Konoha. There is a noticeable amount of various other toxins in the Kazekage's blood. Likely an antidote that malfunctioned. Thus the comatose state of the Kazekage, sir. Aside from that my Lord, I cannot imagine how the Fourth survived." The medic nin replied.

"Dismissed"

"Yes sir"

Tōjūrō waited until he was sure he was alone before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long sigh. With a snap of his fingers two special ANBU appeared behind him.

"Call the rest of the Council into an emergency meeting. Tell them we might have a trump card over that sand demon. And whatever you do, do NOT let that fool Baki find out."

"Yes sir." And with that, it was like they were never there in the first place.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the support this story has gained. It is my first story ever, so I never expected it to gain the attention it has. I'm so happy to see it doing so well. I will try to upload a bit more frequently. Again thank you for the support. Please don't forget to comment and review. Feel free to theorize or ask questions regarding the plot. I'll be more than happy to answer them in future chapters *wink wink.*


	7. All that Glitters

Shikamaru made his way into the Kazekage office's. Gaara sat behind his desk. The red-haired motioned at Shikamaru to sit without ever looking from his paperwork.

"I assume my nephew made to Suna without any trouble." Gaara's voice was steady but Shikamaru could tell he was anxious.

"We had a few troubles, nothing Temari and her team couldn't take care of. Matsuri is downstairs looking out for him as we speak. However…"

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow.

"However?"

Shikamaru gave out a sigh and back to rub the back of his next. "Shikadai easily recognized his mother's wind from the regular wind. He knows something is up, which means more trouble for us."

Gaara closed his eyes and buried his face in hands.

Shikamaru looked around the office. His eyes fell immediately on a red stain near the door's entrance. "Seems like I wasn't the only one who ran into trouble." He said casually.

Gaara groaned. "Hai, it seems one of their spies attempted to infiltrate our ranks. However, they underestimated our power. Kankuro got... excited when we found the spy."

"And the spy himself?"

"Deceased, Baki already disposed of the body and searched for clues."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. 'Go on.'

"The spy had an informant waiting new the border. Temari and her team are waiting at near the gate for further instruction. I would have preferred to see my sister here, but it's beneficial to us that she is not around."

Shikamaru sighed. "Any news from the spy."

Gaara shook his head, "Aside from what we already know, not much. There is one promising lead. I have already sent Baki to inform Temari so she may proceed and investigate." Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "And Naruto's kids?"

"The youngest one is with the Hyugas, including Hinata. Luckily she's still very young, hiding her is no problem. Bolt is being kept in one of Jiraya's old secret hide outs, Naruto and Tsunade are with him as well." He explain to the current Kazakage.

"Very well, Shikamaru, there are something I must ask you of before we continue."

* * *

"I don't like him, he's creepy. I think he eat souls."

Matsuri laughed at the boy's explanation for is fear of one of his leaders.

"Not all the Suna Council are creepy Dai. Take Hisoki, for example."

"Hisoki?"

"He's the youngest member of the Council. He's young, modern, and isn't old fashioned."

Shikadai's brows narrowed. Matsuri laughed, he made the same face his father does when he's trying to remember something.

"Oh! Hisoki! He's the tall one that gave me a cloak for my birthday last time. Like the ones you wear. He's so cool, Mama says he's almost as good as Uncle Kankuro at puppet jutsu!"

"What did you say brat!?"

Shikadai jumped. Stomping towards them was an angry looking Kankuro. Shikadai looked

pleadingly at Matsuri, who simply shrugged and let go of his hand.

'Traitor.'

"Uncle Kankuro hiii."

Kankuro stood tall in front of the small boy. "Care to repeat yourself, dearest nephew?"

Shikadai gulped, "I-I said how nice Hisoki is, too bad he'll never pass my _amazing_ and _talented_ oji-san in puppet jutsu."

Matsuri laughed, as Kankuro nodded at the boy's words. Shikadai hung is head in shame. Being forced to suck up to his uncle, how humiliating. Kankuro savored every moment of his nephew's shame.

"So where you two twerps heading?" Kankuro said as he reached to ruffle Shikadai's hair.

"Shikamaru-sama asked me to bring him Dai after his meeting with Lord Gaara- Kazekage."

Kankuro eyed the flustered kunoichi. "Weell, I'm sure you have so much work to do. Why don't I take Dai to see Gaara instead?"

Shikadai could see Matsuri's face redden.

"Thank you, Kankuro, but I am fully capable of taking Dai myself." She grabbed Dai's hand and began to walk down the hall towards Gaara's office.

Kankuro laughed as he caught up behind them, "Yo Matsuri! Are you sure you aren't using Dai as an excuse to see Gaara instead~?"

"Eh!?" Quickly Matsuri's face turned the color of Gaara's hair.

She stuttered as Kankuro hunched over in laughter. "Lord Kankuro! Not in front Shikadai!"

Shikadai smiled at their antics, even he knew Matsuri had a thing for his uncle. However he didn't stay amused for long, his eyes wondered as he zoned out of their conversation. He knew where he was, the Kazakage office was just a few doors down. He let go of Matsuri's hand and began to walk towards the office. Right past the office were pictures of all the previous Kazakages. He felt something calling him as he subconsciously began to walk towards the last photo. The Yondamine Kazekage stood tall, forever captured in a single frame.

Shikadai knew some things about his maternal grandfather. However even he could tell it was often a sore topic.

'Ojisan...'

He studied the photo, as he did he stole a glance to where Matsuri and his uncle where arguing. 'Uncle Kankuro looks exactly like Ojisan.' Shikadai's teal eyes wondered back to Rasa's photograph, he felt hypnotized. The sand in background swirled around Rasa's image. The sand glimmered like golden dust. Even Rasa himself seemed lifelike, his demeanor reminded Shikadai of his uncle Gaara. It was like the photo was enticing him. He couldn't help but to reached out.

"... dai."

"... Dai."

"DAI!"

Shikadai jumped backwards, snapping his eyes wide open.

"Kid wake up, this is no place to take a nap."

Dai turned around to see his uncle and Matsuri staring at him worryingly. 'What just happened?' He thought to himself. Blinking away the hazyness Shikadai looked up at his uncle.

"Uncle Kankuro?"

Kankuro stood over his nephew, his heart stopped when he saw what Shikadai had been staring at. Even though his expression remained stoic, Kankuro could feel himself become anxious.

'Dammit, please don't tell me.' Kankuro glared at the picture of his father.

Matsuri kneeled to Shikadai's eye level. "Dai please don't wonder away from us. Remember, you are a member of the Kazekage clan, you represent Lord Gaara when you are here." She said gently.

"She's right you know" a voice said behind them. They all turned around.

"Dad!"

Shikamaru walked out the Kazakage's office and towards the small group. "Although I can assume the only Kankuro agrees to behave in public is so that Baki and the Council will stop nagging about his bad habits."

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean you overgrown pineapple!"

Matsuri and Shikadai giggled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law's comment. "Come on Dai, Gaara is practically begging to see you."

Shikadai's eyes light up, without saying a word he ran past Shikamaru into Gaara's office. "UNCLE GAARA!" he yelled happily from inside followed by a loud thud.

"Matsuri, can you go ahead and make us some tea, I have a feeling we'll be a while."

"Of course Shikamaru-sama."

Shikamaru watched as Matsuri walked out of sight, so instead he focused his eyes on his brother-in-law.

"Kankuro? Is everything alright?" He knew it wasn't, he could feel Kankuro's anger rise slowly to the surface.

Kankuro didn't bother to look at him, the man's face had contoured into a grimace.

"Peachy," he said as the placed Rasa's portrait face down.

* * *

From the shadows several shadows sat around a table. "Hisoki, you were careless today. Putting the Nara boy under a genjutsu while his caretakers were nearby. What were you thinking!" A female voice screeched.

From his place against the wall Hisoki chuckled, his electric eyes gleamed. "Me? Whatever do you mean?"

Another voice spoke up. "You know exactly what we mean Hisoki, should the Kazekage or his brother discover our plans it would be our ruin! It's bad enough that Baki already found one of our informants."

"The boy is already in Suna, he's already fallen into our trap, my dear Kudeta. I was simply giving him a small push into our maze." Hisoki stated as he ran his fingered though his platinum blond hair.

"Tōjūrō won't be happy about this..."

Hisoki shrugged, "Tōjūrō is never happy, but the Kazekage's hat is certain to change his opinion."

The room went silent, as a chilling breeze swept through the room.

"Hisoki, explain yourself."

"Lord Tōjūrō, I was wondering if you would show up" Hisoki said with a cocky smile.

Tōjūrō was not amused, he said nothing in return. His single eye shot mental daggers at the young man.

"I just thought that since our little puppet is already here, we might as well have some fun with the boy."

Kudeta raised his greying eyebrow. "What are you playing at Hisoki?"

Hisoki said nothing, instead he smirked as he exited the room. Leaving everyone inside wondering if they could trust their youngest comrade.

* * *

Oops so I may have forgotten to update. Actually not true, I just didn't update. Summer kind of killed my creativity. But we have more characters now! Meet Hisoki (I still need to give a last name), and the some other members of the Suna council (bc I cant find any information about them aside from Tōjūrō)..

However, no matter what happens I will finish this story, that's a fact. Feel free to leave comments. I'm always open to criticism, this is still my first fanfic so I'll take any advice I can get.


	8. Connection

The sun beat on his back, but he barely noticed. Instead he opted to focus on the ANBU digging in front of him. Baki stood in most well kept area of Suna's graveyard, the area that belongs to no other than the Kazekage clan.

Baki closed his eye as the world around him became background noise. He began to remember the first time stood in front of this specific grave. Back to when he had to bury his former friend, his old teammate, his Kazekage.

To say he was tired was an understatement, he was exhausted. He spent a days in Konoha working on a treaty to fix an agreement on behalf of Suna. He spent even longer keeping Suna from collapsing from within. Their Kazekage was dead, murdered. It was something no one saw coming. Without Rasa, Suna was left without a leader. To make things worse Rasa never named an heir. Instead the former Kage only left a note which made Baki in charge of grooming the next Kage.

Naturally Baki had chosen Temari, as she was the eldest child and the most responsible. But his surprise she turned the offer down, opting to elect Gaara as the next Kazekage. Even Kankuro agreed that Gaara was more suited for the job. Which brought him to now.

He sat in front of the sand siblings, and things were not going well.

"WE'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! HE CAN ROT FOR ALL WE CARE!" Kankuro yelled.

"I know Rasa wasn't the best father to you, especially to Gaara. However, as the Kazekage's children you are required to attend his funeral. Should you not attend the other village's will see Suna as weak." He explained to the angry teenager, but Kankuro was having none of it. Instead the boy screamed even louder.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The boy's fist were turning white. "I'll never forgive him for what he did." With that Kankuro stood up and stomped out the room.

Baki sighed deeply, eyeing the other two he couldn't help to feel as if Kankuro spoke for them as well.

Temari sat closely to Gaara, her eyes were full of anger and hurt, but she said nothing. Gaara on the other hand was simply confused. He had no idea how to react or even respond to the situation.

"Baki-sensei, if we all make an appearance at Father's funeral, will it please the people?"

Now there was something he wasn't expected. "Explain yourself, Gaara."

"Will? Will the people of Suna accept me as Kazekage if we pay respects to Father?"

Looking at the boy Baki wouldn't have guessed he was the same person who nearly destroyed Konoha. Gaara went from a blood thirsty monster to a confused little boy in a few weeks. Even the boy's siblings were now able to get close to him.

"I cannot guarantee anything Gaara, but it is a starting point."

He had another surprise when Temari spoke up.

"We'll be there. But not for Father, we'll be there to support Gaara anyway we can."

Baki will never forget the look Gaara gave his older sister, the hope that filled their eyes.

He saw that hope again during Rasa's funeral a few day's later. All three siblings stood side by side next to the casket. Gaara stood in between his siblings while Kankuro and Temari stared down the crowd. No one dared to say anything about Gaara. He heard the murmurs among the people, but somehow he knew things would get better.

'Those brats, 'he thought to himself, 'who knew hope was contagious.' He looked at the casket before it disappeared into ground. He made up his mind, there was no going back.

Turning to the sibling who were waiting he kneeled before them. Specifically he kneeled before Gaara.

"You're orders, Lord Kazekage."

"SIR! It's gone!"

Baki's eye snapped open. Surely he heard wrong. "What do you mean it's gone?!"

The ANBU motions him to get closer.

"The Yondaime's corpse, it's no longer in the casket. We couldn't even find any remains, not even bones."

Sure enough Baki peered over the edge. Rasa's coffin was empty. Which meant...

"Clean this mess up, no one must know about this. That's an S-ranked secret. Understood?" He ordered.

The ANBU nodded and began to restore the grave as it was before, untouched.

Rasa's body was gone. Which could only meant someone had taken it right under their noses. Marching to Suna's wall, he felt uneasiness pool in his stomach. Last time he felt this uneasy was when Gaara was kidnapped. No, he couldn't think of that now. He had to report to her.

Temari laid down on a simple bed. Her team had made it to Suna and was currently resting. However, due to their mission their resting spot was one of the secret rooms hidden within Suna's walls. From there they would rest and return to Konoha while she received a new team from Suna.

She sighed, her baby made it to Suna. For now he was safe, why did she feel so anxious. She should be by his side, not holed up waiting for...

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"Lady Temari."

Her eyes lit up. "Baki!" Jumping up from her bed she greeted her old sensei.

"My child, how good is to see you again." Reaching into his vest Baki pulled out a small bag. "Don't tell Kankuro, can't have him knowing I'm spoiling my favorite daughter."

Temari laughed, "I'm your only daughter."

Baki smiled at her, "Wait until Gaara realizes Matsuri's feelings for him, things might change."

Temari accepted Baki's gift, her eyes were almost shimmering as she began to grin.

"I'm sure Konoha has them but I assume it's been a while since you've had Suna-style chestnuts?"

Temari nodded in response, chestnuts already halfway devoured. Baki took a look at Temari, her adult self faded away just long enough for him to see a younger version of her. The same girl she was after the failed attack on Konoha. His smiled faded.

"Temari, my dear, I think it's best if you sat down."

Her demeanor changed, kunochi instinct kicked in as she sat gracefully.

Baki looked away, he felt like he failed her. "Lady Temari, I regret to inform you that your father's grave has been raided. His body has been taken from the royal grave."

Temari grimaced, "Do we have any intel on where it might be?"

He shook his head, "No, however we have word that the organization Mago has an informant waiting on the other side of the Land of Wind."

Temari's hands began to shake. "When does my team leave."

Baki couldn't help but to sigh. "Tomorrow morning. Temari I-"

Temari cut him off, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Keep my son safe, please tou-san."

Baki hugged her back "Anything for my children, I will not fail you."

The moon was high against the starry sky, Temari sat at the edge of Shikadai's bed. The boy's chest moved rthymatically as he slept. He looked so peaceful, in his arms Gaara's old teddy bear.

"Leaving so soon?"

Temari sighed but didn't say anything. Instead she brushed Shikadai's black hair. The boy smiled in his sleep.

"If anyone dares harm him while I'm away, I want them alive so I can deal with them personally." She said.

"Tem... track those bastards down for us, we'll hold up the fort. You can count on us."

She leaned over and gave Shikadai a kiss on his forehead. It was time, exiting the room she stopped and placed her hand on the person's shoulder.

"Give them hell Kankuro."

Tōjūrō monitored Rasa's progress. It remained unchanged after all these years. The only time any activity at all was recorded was during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. That was until Shikadai Nara was born.

For the first time in years Rasa's chakra showed signed of movement, signs of life. Later that day he was alerted that Rasa's daughter had given birth. The Kazekage's clan bloodline continued.

He stood over the newborn's crib, the child had patch of black hair on top his little head. A child born in the shadow the night, it was perfect. All he had to do is take the child and his plan would be in motion. His arms stretched out towards the sleeping baby.

Then it whimpered. Tōjūrō stopped as the baby began cry, softly at first then a full blown wailing.

'Dammit.' Leaving the child behind Tōjūrō fled the room. Within seconds four people burst into the baby's room. Tōjūrō watched as the Konoha nin held his child protectively in his arms as the Sand Brothers and their sensei searched the area.

Clearly getting his hands on his prize was going to be much harder than he thought.

That was until now, now he had almost all the pieces of his plan. The jutsu had taken years to modify but it was done. He had practically control of the Suna Council.

Rasa's chakra fluctuated quietly, the Nara boy must be close. Maybe it was time to pay the boy a visit.

I'm not satisfied with this chapter if I'm being honest. Maybe somewhere down the road I'll revisit and rewrite this. Until then let's keep on with the story. So? Whatcha think? Feel free to comment and leave your thoughts, it really means a lot. I'm glad people are enjoying the story for far, don't worry things should get interesting soon.


	9. Purgatory

_"Lord Rasa, do what do I owe this honor?" Lady Chiyo's voice was shakey, but Rasa knew had she been in her prime Chiyo would have tossed him out of there._

 _Rasa kneeled before the aging woman. "Lady Chiyo, I am here once again to ask for your advice." By the way Chiyo's eyebrow rose Rasa could tell she was doubtful._  
 _"Ah yes, because last time you sought out my counseling it went so well. Tell me Kazekage, how are your children? Are they well, all still alive I presume?_  
 _Rasa's felt like she stabbed him the heart. The cocky look on her face only proved her point. Still, he didn't let his emotions betray him._  
 _"My children are preparing their trip Konohagakure."_  
 _Chiyo gave him a disapproving glare, "I assume the Chunin Exams are not the only reason for their visit."_  
 _Rasa frowned, "I had no other option, it is for the greater good of Suna."_  
 _"One should know better than to trust a Snake, my Lord."_  
 _Rasa finally stood up, "I know which is why I brought you this." Extending his hand out to Chiyo he continued, "It's the newest sample we had of the Snake Sannin's poison, I had ANBU inflintrate his hideout during one of our meetings. I assume you can make an antidote?"_  
 _Lady Chiyo took the small tube in her old wrinkly hands. She held it up to the sun and peered through the glass. "You will learn not to underestimate me, Lord Rasa. Come back tomorrow morning, I will have the antidote by then." She laughed as she slamed the door behind her leaving Rasa dumbstruck._  
 _"Crazy hag," he grumbled to himself, "no respect for her superiors."_

* * *

It was the last time he saw Lady Chiyo. He returned the next day and found it was Ebiso that gave him the antidote. The same one he used against the Snake Sannin. He sighed, he wondered how much longer he's be stuck here. It was purgatory, he did not tire, he did not hunger, he did not age. The only hurt he had was the hurt in his heart.

The last thing remembered was stabbing himself with Chiyo's concoction then Orochimaru attacked. Next thing he knew was he was stuck. Stuck somewhere he was unfamiliar with. He wasnt dead, but he wasnt quite alive either. He decided he was somewhere in between. Attempting to get out he summoned his gold dust, only to find he had no chakra. He was trapped.  
At first it was quiet, then he began to hear voices. They were loud and disoriented. Over time they quited down, and melted into the background. Occasionaly he would see faint images of other people passing through, but never for too long. He tries to follow them but they would always disappear.  
He thought back of the last time he saw Gaara and Temari. He had been stuck in he considered purgatory when he felt his very sould be ripped apart. The next thing he knew he was back on Earth, under the control of someone else. His body moved on it's own as he was force to fight his own son. The boy was older now, more in control. In the short time reincarnated Rasa learned that Gaara was now the Kazekage. For the first time Rasa felt pride, his son, the very same boy he had once considered a failure was thriving. He never felt prouder of Gaara.  
And Temari, his precious daughter. Even from the distance he could tell how much she's grown up. She was almost identical to her mother. He was always closest to his eldest, she was the only one he managed to raise with his wife before being Kazakage was more important than being a father. The way she moved on her fan, such power, such grace, such determination to reach her little brother.  
The only thing that bothered him was that he couldnt spot his oldest son. Kankuro was no where to be seen. But he trusted in Gaara's word that the middle sibling was well, still alive out on the battlefield.  
He felt like forever since he saw his kids. He wished he had more time, more time to talk to them. Time to apologize for not being the father they deserved.  
He was so alone, perhaps he deserved it. It was his punishment for killing his wife, punishment for using his children as weapons. They were doing so much better without him. Maybe this was his own personal hell?  
"Karura, Temari, Kankuro, Garra... please forgive me."  
Once again he was left all alone with nothing but distored voices and his thoughts. And at the moment he didn't know which one was worse.  
The voices began to mumble again. Clutching his chest he hunched over, he felt pain. Real physical pain, something he hadn't felt in a long time. The voices got louder had Rasa began to feel weak. He couldnt make out what they were saying but he knew it wasnt good. Then he heard it, admist all the chaos, he heard a cry.  
"Gaara..?" Rasa was struggling to stay awake, the pain shot through his body. Then he heard it again, this time louder. There was no mistaking it, it was a baby's cry. He momentarily was reminded of the birth of his youngest.  
Within him he could feel his chakra screaming to get out. Something was suppressing him.  
"AGH!" Rasa collasped on his knees, his sweat soaked hair clung to his face.  
Then it stopped.  
He was exhausted. With no more energy Rasa fell. A strange warmth flooded him body, washing over his weaken state. His eyes fluttered has the world around him went black.

* * *

Hisoki studied Rasa's comatose state carefully. He noted any and all change. Occasionally he's notice Rasa's finger twitch but nothing major. The only time when Rasa showed any activity in the slightest was when the young Lord Shikadai came to visit Suna with his parents.  
"Lord Kazakage, what happened to you? Where is your mind now, I wonder..." Hisoki found himself lost in his thoughts. The door creaked behind him.  
"You come to visit him often, why so Hisoki?" Hisoki did not looked away from Rasa's body. "The Yondaime Kazekage, he was legendary. He even sealed a biju in his own son. Supposely he was sealed away during he Fourth Shinobi War. Forgive me for asking this, but how exactly are you planning on putting him under your control?"  
Tōjūrō narrowed his eye, "Do you dare doubt me?"  
Hisoki chuckled. Taking a deep breath he turned towards his supierior. "Not at all Master, however, I do feel a bit left out. Afterall, from what I can tell the Suna Council has been planning this for decades."  
Tōjūrō smirked, "Ah yes, you only joined our ranks recently, correct? My pupil, forgive my outburst. As you can tell, we do not not tolerate treason. How else do you think there was an extra seat in the council when you were chosen?"  
Hisoki kneeled before Tōjūrō. That was all the proof Tōjūrō need. "Stand my disciple. It is time for you to become an official member of the new Suna Council."  
Lifting his turban piece, Tōjūrō stood over both Hisoki and Rasa. Hisoki's icy blue eyes widen in shock as he looked at Tōjūrō.  
"The sharingan?! How is that possible?!"  
The red eye in his right socket swirled. Tōjūrō chuckled, " Consider it a departure gift from my dear old friend Danzo, may he forever rest in peace." Tōjūrō was crackling, as he pretended to wipe a nonexistent tear from his right eye.  
'Tōjūrō was friends with Danzo?! The Danzo that caused the Uchiha massacre!' Hisoki's mind was racing. He always assumed Tōjūrō wore his turban similar to Baki due to their rivalry. He never imagined that behind that mask was a sharingan hiding in plain sight.  
"Just wait my disciple, I'll show you how a real revolution begins."

* * *

A/N: So clearly I did something different for this chapter. Its Rasa! Dont worry Im not done torturing him yet. Not sure if we'll return to where he's at but I'm working on it. I just thought it's be nice to break away from the main cast so far. Anyways like always feel free to like and comment. If you have any suggestion or any input I'd really appreciate it. Seriously reading your reviews makes me so happy. Thank you, and see you guys in the next chapter.


	10. Exploring the Past Part 1

A/N: This chapter was getting a bit long so, a two-parter it is!

* * *

Shikadai stood in front a pair of old golden oak doors. Shikadai didn't know much about what was on the other side. All he knew was that it was closed off after his uncles' renovated the house. Therefore it was off limits.

He had approximately 10 minutes before his Uncle Gaara woke up, 30 before Kankuro was awake as well. The real issue was Baki and his Dad, both were early risers and hardly made any noise.

Pressing his ear against the door he listened for a sound... Nothing.

Curiosity was getting a hold of him. He looked around anxiously. He was still by himself. Shikadai tried to turn the doorknob to no avail. It was locked. He huffed in frustration.

All his planning for nothing, he even woke up before anyone else. Glancing at his small wristwatch he saw 3 minutes have gone by.

'That leaves me with four minutes to open the door and three minutes to get back to my room before Uncle Gaara finds me.'

His small hands attempted to turn the knob again, as if it magically unlocked on its own. He frowned as the door refused to open for him. There were no mats, no vase, no paintings, nothing that could possibly hide a key of sorts.

"Come on, open. I wanna know what's inside." Of course the door ignored his wishes. That's when he glanced down at his watch. Four minutes left, not enough time to look around. He'd have to wait another time to explore.

"I'll be back for you." He told the door before leaving.

Shikadai walked quietly on his way back to his room. His fuzzy socks soften his footsteps as he tiptoes down the hall.

'Almost there.' He thought has he reached the living quarters of the Kazekage home. Just ahead of him was his room, the forest green door welcomed him.

"Going somewhere?" Busted

Dai's body stopped on it's own. No longer was his hand reaching for the doorknob instead he found his body turning around against his will.

"Um hi Dad." Shikadai said nervously as his father released his shadow.

"You're up unusually early, mind telling me why?"

Shikadai grinned, "I saw a desert mouse! It looked lost so I helped it get back outside." The lie rolled expertly off his tongue. He would never admit to practicing for hours.

Shikamaru looked at his son, the boy was giving the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. Shikamaru sighed, he couldn't be mad at those eyes. He knew it was dangerous for Shikadai to wonder off alone but the boy was in the Kazekage Mansion he was safe here. He couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well Mr. Mouse-rescuer, since you're already up, why don't get changed for the day and join us for breakfast." He gave the boy a pat on the back. Shikadai nodded and was about to turn to his room when he stopped.

"Wait, why are you up so early?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Well once your Uncle Naruto becomes Hokage, I'll officially be his personal advisor. Right now I'm working as the Kazekage's advisor while we're here. Now hurry up, I hear Baki is making his famous pancakes."

With that Shikamaru watched as his son ran towards his door, slamming the door behind him. Nobody can resist Baki's pancakes, nobody.

•••

'Heaven.' Shikadai thought to himself as he bit into his breakfast. To him the only better cook than his mother was his grandfather.

"Baki-jiji, are you sure can't come live in Konoha with us. Our house is really big, and you can have your own room and you can cook pancakes whenever you want."

The whole table smiled as Shikadai listed off several reason why Baki should leave Suna for Konoha exclusively to make pancakes. Breakfast was a peaceful affair for the family. Baki, Gaara and Shikamaru would comment about their work while Kankuro and Shikadai would talk about who knows what.

"So Uncle Kankuro what we doing today?"

Kankuro blew the boy a raspberry and chuckled. "Well I still need to finish some last minute paperwork, your dad and Gaara got Kage business and Baki... what are you doing again Baki?"

Baki looked up from his cup of coffee, "Border Patrol, I'm meeting with your mother there for a bit. We had reports of bandits causing trouble for outlying villages."

Shikadai pouted, "Then what am I going to do?"

"Well we could leave you with Matsuri?"

"But I already stayed her and Matsuri thinks Uncle Kankuro is a pervert, whatever that this."

Shikamaru snickered as Kankuro choked on his coffee.

"Well she's not wrong." Gaara muttered.

"Hey!"

*knock knock*

All four adults stared at each other.

Baki was the first to get up, "I'll get it."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Gaara, who just blinked back slowly in response.

'Expecting company.'

'No.'

Kankuro stared at his brothers, he hid his frown behind a hash brown. All three waited to a move while Shikadai was completely oblivious to it all.

"Well come on in." Baki's voice came from the foyer. They all sighed in relief as two familiar figures appeared at the dinning room.

"Well look who it is. Freeloader." Kankuro said.

Hisoki laughed, "Freeloader? I pay my bills excuse you, at least I'm not a pervert. Matsuri said she caught you peeping near the bathhouses."

Gaara whipped his head at Kankuro and glared.

It was Shikamaru's turn to speak. "So Hisoki what brings you around."

Hisoki ran his hand through his platinum hair and grinned as he spotted a certain Nara boy. "Well I did manage to hear that our little Prince has returned to us."

Shikadai's eyes brightened. "That's me! That's what they call me!" He said excitedly.

"Certainly young prince."

"Oh, Dad can I play with Hisoki today? Can I? Pleeaassee." The young boy batted his brilliant teal eyes. All the adults gulped, the boy was using his ultimate weapon; puppy eyes. Shikamaru looked at Suna Brothers for backup but they avoided looking at him. 'Traitors' he thought. "Don't ask me, for all I know Gaara and Hisoki have meeting or something."

Before Shikadai could protest Hisoki spoke up. "Actually today's my day off, I don't mind looking after him, how bad can he be?" He said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Kankuro and Gaara shrugged, "Hisoki is one our closest ally within the Suna government-"

"-Better him than those old geezers." Gaara and Kankuro said at the same time. This time it was Baki who glared at Kankuro.

Shikadai looked back and forth between his uncles and Hisoki. "So can I?"

Hisoki flashed him a grin, "As long as your family is okay with it."

So just like that Shikadai and Hisoki headed out the house together.

"Shikadai wait!" Both Hisoki and Dai turned to see Shikamaru running out the front door towards them.

"Your mother would kill me if you left with out taking this with you." With that Shikamaru bit his thumb and slammed his palm on to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Hisoki and Shikadai watched as smoke puffed, into existence.

"Kamatari!" Shikadai began to clap his hand excitedly.

The weasel took a moment to take in his surroundings. Back in Suna, back to arid air and soft sand. "If it isn't my young Master, back in Suna are we?" Kamatari ran up Shikadai's side and curled around his neck. "I'll keep my eye on the boy, Nara. My mistress would be very displeased should any harm befall on the boy." He said, his single eye trained on Hisoki.

Shikamaru nodded, "Thank you Kamatari. Shikadai have fun, and try not to be too troublesome to Hisoki." He waved as Hisoki and Shikadai left into the market place.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that your idea of a fun place is the Library?" Hisoki couldn't help but to chuckle as Shikadai was greeted by the librarians in the front desk.

"Mama says books are very important, they take you places, and besides I can't reach the books on the top shelf. Or the really old ones in the back, you need a special card for those. I'm a counsel member might have one." Dai said as a matter of fact.

Hisoki put his hand over heart in a joking matter. Kamatari sneered, "You walked right into the kid's trap."

"And you need me to get clearance to some of the higher ranking book?"

Shikadai nodded eagerly. "Mama says once I'm a bit older she'll start teaching more about Suna stuff, but I don't have time for that! I need to know now if I ever want to catch to Mama and Dad." He motioned Hisoki to come close and whispered in his ear. "They're geniuses."

Hisoki smiled, "Well Mr. Genius where to?" Shikadai pouted and closed his eyes. "Hmm... I want to learn abbouuttt... well, what were mama and my uncles like when they were younger." Hisoki and Kamatari cringed the same time.

"What about your gramps?" Kamatari interjected.

"Baki-jiji?"

Hisoki shook his head. "I think the rat means your biological grandfather, kid."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the end of the war. While Gaara was more than grateful that Suna hadn't suffered to the extent some of the other villages had. He still couldn't get his mind off a certain interaction.

"You've surpassed me… I entrust the village to you now… Gaara…"

He couldn't help but to frown as he remembered the words his father said to him. There he stood, in front of Rasa's old bedroom. Baki and Kankuro had it sealed off after he died. He took a deep breath as he opened the door.

The sun barely peaked into the dusty old room. Sand covered the furniture. But other than that Gaara felt like he stepped back in time. He was only ever allowed there a handful of times as kid. The felt heavy, he was having trouble breathing.

Gaara walked over to the cabinets and draws, all decorated with dust covered photo frames.

Carefully he picked one up and dusted off the frame. In the picture a man happily stood next to his wife, on top if his shoulders was a little girl with sandy brown hair. Gaara's heart began to tighten. He placed it back and picked up another. This time the man was standing next to the woman who in a hospital bed. She looked tired, but happy. In her arms a little baby. The man was smiling, widely.

Gaara felt a sense of sadness wash over him as he relived his father's life through he photos. His mother, Temari and even baby Kankuro were all there behind the glass. But he was no where to be found.

He heard the door close behind him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be here."

"Temari, please I just needed to see what he was like."

Temari looked sad, she sighed as she walked past Gaara towards a bookcase. She pulled several books and placed them on the bed. "Feel free to look at them, Father kept them hidden after you lost control. I think he felt guilty, and tried to convince himself he was doing the right thing. What are you trying to do Gaara? He's dead, he can't redeem himself." Temari said plainly as she exited the room.

Gaara thought for a moment before answering. "Naruto helped me redeem myself If I can receive a second chance then so can Father." He waited, he expected her to lash out like Kankuro but to his surprise Temari smiled at him

"I'm proud of you Gaara." The she disappeared behind the door.

Gaara looked down at the books Temari pulled from the bookcase. They were old and worn. The front one of the book were covered in a brilliant golden lettering. The number 3 shun beautifully. He tried to even his breathing, Gaara's hands shook as he opened the first book.

'Here goes nothing.'

••••

For the first time in forever Gaara cried. Somewhere inside him a young boy cried, he cried for a family he never had, for a father that was never around. But mostly important he cried for the family he had now. How wonderful it was to finally belong somewhere. So much as changed since he was a lonely little boy, now he had a family and he was willing to do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

A/N: Thank you thank you so much for all the lovely comments. I never thought this story would any traction. But here we are! I'll try to post more chapters as soon as I can. And before I forget my other Shikadai-centric fic "Little Brother" is officially completed! As always feel free to like, comments are always appreciated. As a side note, I do wish Temari's summon was used more often, so I decided to have him as Nara-Kaze family summon.


	11. Exploring the Past Part 2

Shikadai's hand traced over the image of Rasa. The Yondaime Kazekage stood tall, powerful, imposing. His maroon hair peeked from underneath his hat. Shikadai subconsciously tugged at his necklace as he wondered what Rasa was like.

Hisoki finally returned from searching for books regarding the former Kage. He gracefully placed the various books on the table next the Nara boy. "So where do we start?" He asked.

Shikadai looked up at him and pouted. He truly didn't know. All he knew about his maternal grandfather was that he wasn't the best father and that he died long before he was born. Shikadai shrugged, "Ummm, Kamatari? Do you anything about him? Mama's papa?"

The weasel squirmed around his neck. "Kid, anything I have to say regarding that man is best told from my Mistress. I met the Kazekage a few times, he had his moments, but ultimately he was a Kage before he was a father." With a flick of his tail Kamatari closed the book in Shikadai's hand. He didn't like that man, he'd seen his Mistress cry too many times because of him. But even he understood Rasa was a Kage. His village came before his children, including his Mistress.

Shikadai turned to Hisoki. "What about you Hisoki-san?"

Hisoki blinked in response and pointed to himself. "Me?"

Shikadai nodded, "Yeah, Dad always tells me it to ask questions before starting a project. And you're about Mama's and Dad's age. What do you know about Oji-sama?" Kamatari groaned as he buried his face in his paws. "Oh great, now I have to deal with a fanboy." He muttered.

Shikadai giggled as Hisoki tried to cover his burning ears

"I admit- I may have looked up to Rasa-sama in my youth. But I wouldn't consider myself a fanboy."

Shikadai eyed Hisoki, his teal stare burned into the man's soul. "So you do know about the Yondaime Kazekage!" The boy was giddy as he scooted his seat closer to Hisoki. Shikadai batted his eyelashes as he leaned in. Kamatari laughed, he knew this trick, it never failed. 'Spoiled, just like his mother.'

"Well uh," Hisoki started, "I may know a few things."

"Tell me tell me! Pleeaassee."

Hisoki sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you better put a good word in to your uncle. I could use a vacation after this."

With that he pulled several books and opened them up. "Your grandfather was strong man, he became Kazekage not longer his own father died. He was young, brash, relentless. After the Third Kazekage went missing, Suna fell into hard times. You're grandfather did everything he could to save Suna..." There was a nostalgic look to his eyes. Shikadai leaned it as Hisoki spoke. "I remember my father struggled when I young, but because of Rasa-sama's leadership my father began to work again. He was loving and caring towards the villagers, I cant say the same about his children however."

Shikadai tilted his head, Kamatari decided to speak up for him. "Rasa was indeed a good Kage, however times where tough. My Mistress was lucky enough to experience having a father firsthand. Kankuro was too young to remember and Gaara... well that's a story for them to tell you." Hisoki nodded in agreement.

Shikadai pondered on the thought, then he remembered the photograph of Rasa outside the Kazekage's office. "If Mama has a fan, Uncle Kankuro has his puppets, and Uncle Gaara his sand, what did the Yondaime use?"

Hisoki's eyes now had stars in them as he spoke, "Well, the Kazekage has his own personal jutsu called 'Gold Dust,' its very similar to Gaara-sama's sand. Except it was much heavier, electromagnet as well, if I remember correctly. It allowed the Kage to control Shukaku should he terrorize the village.

"The bijuu?!" Shikadai exclaimed, but he had a Shukaku plushie at home.

Hisoki chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "That's right, Rasa-sama used your maternal family's kekkei genkai just like the previous Kazekage's before him. Do you know the official name of it?"

"Umm... it's Magnetic Release!"

Kamatari flicked his tail in Shikadai's face. "Gold star kiddo."

Hisoki nodded, he smiled sadly. "Unfortunately your grandfather was Kazekage during hard times, even though Suna was beginning to recover from the loss of the third Kazekage, Suna was losing its business. People no longer came to Suna for shinobi, too expensive they said. As a result we were facing a crisis, our funding had been threatened. In order to remedy this your Rasa-sama allied himself with Orochimaru, and I'm sure you can guess what happened next."

Shikadai nodded as he pointed to the book. "Orochimaru killed the Yondaime Kazekage and attacked the Leaf, we learned that in the academy."

Hisoki flipped the page to a picture of the Kazekage in his younger years as he stood in front of the Sunan Academy. "He may not have been perfect, but his heart was in the right place. Even if his methods were extreme. That's why I praise Gaara-sama as the Kazekage. He can balance being Kazekage and being who is he when he's not wearing the hat. Your uncle has done things that your grandfather could never do for Suna. And I think your mere existence proves how much Gaara-sama as done for us. And I am eternally grateful... See that little blonde kid next to Yondaime, that's me."

The difference between Suna now and Suna of old. Shikadai's hand brushed over the image of Rasa and the students, his eyes staring into the piercing blue eyes on a little boy next to the Kazekage. "Was you're hair white when you were my age?"

Hisoki tugged at his platinum blonde hair, "Maybe it was the lighting, what do you think rat?"

Kamatari bared his teeth at Hisoki, "Watch it, I've killed before, I do it again. I'm a weasel, not a rat."

"You dare threaten a council member?" He said with mock shock.

Kamatari grinned, "What are they gonna do about it? Arrest their Princess's personal summon? Not to mention the summon of one of the most prestige clans in Konoha."

Hisoki opened his mouth then closed it. "You win... this time. Now Dai, why don't we go get lunch?"

••••

Despite playing babysitters Hisoki had a fun time with Shikadai. The boy was a perfect blend of his parents. After the library the two went out to eat, they enjoyed the only the finest street food, even had plenty of leftovers. Hisoki was blown away by the amount of freebies the boy received, the people of Suna genuinely loved the kid. Afterwards the two, plus Kamatari, went to the nearby park and Hisoki watched as the kid played with the weasel and the rest of the youth. By the time he returned the kid to his uncles the sun had already begun to set. Shikadai waved at Hisoki from the front door. He fun with the kid but now he had to go back, Tōjūrō was not a patient man.

* * *

"You're late." Short and to the point, as expected of Suna's Council Leader.

Hisoki sighed as he threw himself dramatically at sofa in the Council Room. "What can I say, the kid is high demand. Definitely the Princess's son."

Tōjūrō scoffed, "You were alone with the child." He pointed out from the darkness of the room.

"Not exactly, the Princess's summon was with us. Should I have done anything to the kid the weasel would have ratted us out immediately."

Tōjūrō raised his eyebrow. "The Nara Head has access to that pawn's summon? The weasel contract has been passed down for generations, how dare she just hand it over to another village!" The anger and disgust in voice filled the room. Both men stayed quiet until Hisoki broke the silence.

"The kid... he seems interested in learning about the Yondaime Kazekage. Seems the genjutsu from yesterday is having its effect." Hisoki humble bragged. "But his father is still in the village, as is his escort from the Leaf."

Tōjūrō sneered, "His escort? I was under the impression the Nara's came alone."

The blond man shook his head. "Nope, they were escorted by no other than Naruto Uzumaki. I believe he will make his official appearance tomorrow."

Tōjūrō mind was reeling. Naruto Uzumaki was in Suna and he never even noticed. The world's savior and the best strategist in the nations were together in one place. One wrong move has his whole plan would crash down. Unless... "The Kazekage's sister is not the type to stray too far from her offspring. Our informant never did return from his mission, did he Hisoki?" Hisoki shook his head, Tōjūrō continued, "if he was intercepted then it is logical to assume that our pawn in heading to the border to intercept Mago's meeting with the spy."

Hisoki raised his eyebrow, he wasn't sure if he liked where Tōjūrō was going with this.

"Have a squad intercept her, take her team, take them hostage if they must. Tell them to whatever it takes to get the Nara and Uzumaki on a rescue mission out of Suna."

Hisoki bit his tongue, but nodded regardless. "I'll have a team formed and dispatched by midnight."

"Good, is the boy still under your genjutsu?"

Hisoki nodded.

Tōjūrō sneered, "Excellent."

* * *

That night Shikadai dreamt of sand that shun in the sun. The sand moved at his demand, he felt strong and powerful, just like his Uncle. Shikadai laughed as the sand below him lifted him into sky.

"There's my little fawn." Shikadai looked up as a shadow loomed over him. His mother smiled gently at him from her fan.

"Mama! Look I'm floating!"

She laughed in only the way a mother could aa floated around her airborne fan. That's when it happened. Her fan gave out. Temari fell onto the desert sand below her.

"Mama!" He screamed as her body crashed to the ground. He heard her groan as she stood up. His cloud of sand didn't descend. Temari placed her fan in front of her in a defensive position. "Go down! Stupid sand let me down!"

"Don't you dare come down!" Temari yelled at him. He was taken back, his mother often scolded him but she rarely ever yelled.

"But Mom-"

"Stay in the air!" From the distance a wave of golden sand rushed towards them. Temari slung her fan around her, her wind slammed against the sand. It didn't budge. Shikadai watched in horror as the wave overtook his mother and her fan. But his cloud didn't budge, instead it flew higher and higher.

"Mom! MOM!"

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally get to update. Sorry about the wait, I'll try to do better but for now feel free to leave a review or comment. Love it, hate it, who cares any input is good input. See ya guys next time.


	12. Brewing Trouble

Shikadai woke up in tears. Darkness envelop him in a comforting hug, the shadows told him where he was. But still he felt wrong, he desperately grasped at the his necklace searching for comfort. Shikadai jumped off his bed and ran out the door. "Dad! Dad!" His small fist banged on his father's door.  
Shikamaru groaned as he opened the door. But any fatigue immediately washed away when he saw his son. The boy's face was red and puffy, his eyes covered in tears. Shikamaru kneeled over and pulled Shikadai close as the boy cried.  
He heard a yawn coming from down the hall. Baki, Gaara and Kankuro filed out of their rooms. All of them had concern in their eyes.  
"Shikadai is everything alright?" Gaara asked quietly.  
Shikadai shook his head as he held on tightly to his father. "Mo-Mom's in trouble!"  
All the adults made eye contact with each other. Shikamaru passed Shikadai over to Baki. Shikamaru bit his thumb and pressed his hand into the ground. A puff of smoke temporarily appeared before giving away.  
"Kamatari!" The one eyed weasel collapsed infront of them. His back was scratched up and bloodied.  
"Mis... tress..." Shikamaru scooped up the weasel in his arms as Kankuro ran off to get medical aid.  
Gaara kneeled next to Shikamaru, "Kamatari, where's Temari."  
The weasel coughed up blood, Baki took a step back as he Shikadai tighter. "Ambush... Mistress needs... help." He went limp in Shikamaru's arms.  
"Kamatari... Kamatari!"

••••

Shikadai laid awake for the next couple of hours. He laid next to his Baki, holding on to the older man. He had cried his eyes out but he stilled couldn't sleep. He felt scared, his father and Naruto had left on an emergency mission to find his mother. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He clutched his necklace tightly. He never felt so helpless in his life.  
'Please be okay mom.'  
Shikadai stared up at the ceiling, he wondered how Kamatari was doing. Maybe his Uncle Kankuro would take him to go visit the weasel in the hospital. Shikadai signed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The sun was high above the sky by the time Shikadai woke up. Instead of Baki's bed he found himself on one of the couches in his uncle's office. He wasn't surprised when a tiny wave of sand made its way towards him carrying a tray of breakfast. Shikadai sat up on the couch and reach for the glass of water.  
"Thanks Uncle Gaara." Shikadai said softly.  
He heard his uncle shifting papers from his desk. He seemed calm, Shikadai wondered if he heard anything from his father yet.  
"Kamatari is fine, he is recovering." Gaara stated. "And I should be hearing back from Shikamaru soon, Dai. If anyone can protect her, it's him."  
Shikadai nodded, it's like his uncle could read his mind. He both found it weird but he really appreciated it. He nibbled on his breakfast softly. Unbeknownst to him, Gaara was watching him closely.  
'What dream did you have, Dai? There's no way you dreamt of Temari being in danger and it wasn't a dream. Shikadai... what's going on?"

* * *

Hisoki stayed quiet as Tōjūrō was in a rage. The older man was in a sour move since he heard of Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki leaving Suna in the peak hours of the morning. It didn't take a genius to know they were going towards Temari's location.  
No one in the room dared to say a word as Tōjūrō as the older man fummed. "WHAT HAPPENED! The Kazekage wasn't supposed to find out the attack on that wretched woman until afterwards!"  
No one spoke a word, this infuriated Tōjūrō even more. "How come the the Nara and Uzumaki left in the middle of the night to aid the Princess!"  
An old man next to Hisoki trembled as he dared to speak up. "The boy's main guardians are out of our way now. Sho-should we not use this opportunity to act?"  
Hisoki barely blinked as a gust of wind passed him by, Tōjūrō was now standing tall next to him. The Council Leader's kunai, pressed firmly against the old man's neck. "Act? ACT! WE ARE SHORT OF TIME NOW! Our plans could be ruined because of this mishap! Now the Kazekage will keep an even close watch on his nephew!"  
Another member spoke up, "Tōjūrō is right, whether we like it or not, the plan has been pushed closer to us. We must find a way to take the boy."  
Tōjūrō eased the kunai, causing the old man to fall back. "Prepare the Yondaime Kazekage's body. I want as many chakra suppressors on him as possible. We must prepare! Our time is now! The Kazekage clan will FALL! AND THE NEW ERA OF SUNA WILL BEGIN!"

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, and I'm especially sorry this chapter is extremely short/rushed. I'm trying to move faster so we can finally meet Rasa! Please bare with me just a bit longer. And thank you to those who stuck by for so long, I promise I will finish this story. As always feel free to comment and review! It means a lot.


	13. The Tunnel

Kankuro walked into his brother's office, Matsuri trailing close behind him. Once she found out Temari's team was ambushed she grew worried for Shikadai. She had no doubt Temari would be alright, but Dai was so young. She insisted to see the boy, Kankuro agreed.

As they made their way in they found Shikadai slowly eating his breakfast next to Gaara.  
He didn't miss how Shikadai's eyes immediately found him. They were quiet, fearful. Kankuro felt his heart clenched, the fact Shikadai had his mother's eyes didn't help the pooling of dread in his stomach.

"Kamatari?" Dai said in a very soft voice. He could hear Matsuri gasp quietly behind. Kankuro couldn't blame her. Shikadai bit his lip in a valiant act to keep himself from crying. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Recovering, he's fine Shikadai. He should be released soon." Matsuri rushed past him towards the boy who already began to cry. She carefully wrapped her arms around him as she comforted him.  
Kankuro walked until he stood in front of his younger brother, it was hard to tell what mood the younger man was in. Gaara did not react to the newcomers in his office. He continued to sign and file his paperwork despite the puppet master standing before him.

"Any news."

Gaara stopped and put down his pen. Slowly he stood up and turned towards the window in his office. Surprisingly the sun was nowhere to be found as dark clouds loomed over Suna. An odd sight for the desert village. "I have received word that Shikamaru and Naruto are taking Sister and her team to Konoha, Sakura is expecting them. Our sister was lucky, it seems she mostly has chakra exhaustion."

The other three looked up towards Gaara. Kankuro spoke up, "Why Konoha? Why not here?"

Gaara didn't budge, "It was closer. Our duty is to keep her son here, safe."

Matsuri let out a sigh of relief. 'If Shikamaru-san is taking Temari-hime to Lady Sakura, then she'll be okay. Did you hear that Dai, your mother is okay.' She thought to herself as she held Shikadai closer.

* * *

Between Gaara Kankuro and Matsuri, the paper work was done before the rain came down. Due to the severe weather, Gaara invited Matsuri to stay the night. Shikadai and his family were greeted by Baki back in the Kazekage mansion. Dai was told Baki stayed home to look after the recovering weasel-nin. It was interesting to watch the adults play board games. Shikadai sat in an nearby armchair reading one of the books Hisoki checked out for him. His teal eyes focused on a picture that showed his uncle's house before the Fourth War. It was much smaller, and his bedroom was nowhere to be seen, but he could see the window that belonged to the Master bedroom. His grandfather's bedroom. The boy's eyes flickered to the hallway that lead to the living quarters. Maybe he could find another way to that big door after all.

"Whatcha reading kit." Shikadai looked up from his book to see a bandaged Kamatari making his way towards him. The Nara boy put his book and placed a pillow on his lap, the weasel immediately curled in the boy's lap.

"Just reading, Kamatari. How are you?" Shikadai said as he began to softly pet Kamatari's fur. He didn't want to admit it but it was relaxing.

"I'm fine, I've been through worse. So has my Mistress, it'll take more than a few rogue ninja to take us down." He flicked his tail in a cocky manner. Shikadai giggled as the white tail brushed against his nose. "Still snooping around information on the Yondaime?" He whispered to the boy. Shikadai nodded, "Kit, take it from me, nothing good comes from revisiting the past. You are the future, you are Suna's hopes and dreams. Keep moving forward kit."

Shikadai huffed as Kamatari dozed off in his lap. He looked up as his Uncle Kankuro attempted to tackle his Uncle Gaara, who slipped used his sand to slip out of the way.

"CHEARTER! THERE'S NO WAY YOU ROLLED EVEN!"

Baki buried his face in his hands and repeated, "Why me? Why me?"

Matsuri looked like she was about to admit herself into a crazy house. Shikadai had no idea what game they were playing, nor how it escalated to the point it did. But maybe Kamatari was right, his uncles and jiji were from a different time, they fought in a war. Baki-jiji in two! But him, he was some kid from the era of peace. Shikadai remembered Konoha, his home. He remembered his friends, Boruto, Inojin and Sarada. He remembered his surrogate older sister Mirai. They were here, they were now. He was now, and he will continue to be.

•••

Later that night Shikadai got off from his bed, he quietly walked down the hall towards the old part of the mansion. His footsteps made no sound as he walked towards a pair of golden oak doors. He reached towards the door knob illuminated by the moon's gentle light. It turned and Shikadai walked into the room.

From down the hall Kamatari watched as the boy disappeared into the room. He was both amazed and frightened. One moment he was asleep next to the boy, the next the was tossed off the bed as the boy walked in a trance like-state. Kamatari hesitated, he had to get help, his young master was clearly under a genjutsu. Then a wave of panic shot through him. It'll take him too long to return to the living quarters, Shikadai would be alone for too long. Gritting his teeth Kamatari summoned his sickle and marked on the walled as he ran towards the boy.

The moon watched from above as the weasel ran after the Nara child. It said nothing. The moon simply watched from a far as the pair of strong golden oak doors closed behind the weasel.

* * *

Rasa brushed his fingers against his daughter's sandy blonde hair. Temari was sleeping peacefully next to her mother. They looked so much alike. Karura stared at him with her beautiful violet eyes, she reach for his hand and pulled it down to her swollen stomach. He smiled as he felt something kick his hand. Karura was pregnant with their second child. His small family was about to get slightly bigger. He watched as Temari curled closer to her mother. His family all together in one room. Nothing could beat this.

•••••

Rasa woke up to the sound of tapping at his window. It was a tiny messenger bird, Rasa groaned as he maneuvered out of bed, careful not to wake up his toddler. He opened the window slightly, the small bird hopped onto his hand. He frowned at the message he received, he was need back in Kazekage Tower for an emergency meeting. With a small nudge he sent the bird off and closed the window. He looked one more look at his family, and for a second he began to have doubts.  
The baby wasn't even born yet and here he was about to dragged to some meeting in the middle of the night. How was he suppose to help Karura if he wasn't even home. Sure Suna needed him but so did his kids, his wife.

"Another meeting?"

Rasa blinked at his wife who struggling to sit up on their bed. "My love, sleep. It's still night." Even in the dark he could tell she was frowning.

"Go Rasa, if the elders believe it is important you must go, but at least give your wife a kiss before you go."

Rasa chuckled, what did he do to deserve such an amazing woman. Heading back to bed he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and his wife's stomach. He stared into his wife's eyes. "I will be back before you know it."

"And I will be waiting." Karura said lovingly. They kissed one more time. Rasa placed the Kage hat over his auburn hair. He walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. Karura watched as the bookshelf gave way to a passage behind the wall. She waved at her husband goodbye as the bookshelf returned itself to it's rightful place, as if it never moved in the first place.

Rasa cursed and muttered as he walked through the tunnel that lead to Kazekage Tower.  
"I hope those elders croak, taking me away from my family, I'll show them."

* * *

A/N: Oops my bad fam. Forgive me for the late update. Jeeze I really do hope I update more.


	14. Icy Undoing

Kamatari flinched as the door closed behind him. He shivered as he realized which room Shikadai entered. This was Rasa's old room, it was identical to how Rasa left it the day he died, minus the thick layer of dust that covered each surface. He had to Shikadai out, and fast.

"Kit. Kit! KIT!" He called out, Kamatari growled as the boy ignored him. He ran ahead of the boy and onto the bed. "Kit! Wake up, come on kit!" He smacked Shikadai's face with tail, but the boy just walked by him towards the bookshelf. "Dai wai-!" His body crumpled underneath him, he cursed under his breath. He looked back at his bandages, he was still extremely injured. He heard crumbling, his single eye widened as the bookshelf gave way to a secret passage behind the wall.

"Dai! Wake up, don't you dare!" The boy walked into darkness. 'My chakra, it's too low, but it might be enough to release the kit. But... no, he's a smart boy. He's my Mistress's boy, it's my duty to protect him.' Kamatari thought as he ran past the closing bookshelf. Kamatari stood definitely in front of Shikadai who continued to walk forward.

"I'm sorry kit," Kamatari jumped at Shikadai and bit down on his arm, he began to transfer chakra. Shikadai's teal eyes were glossy, unresponsive, so Kamatari bit down harder. Shikadai blinked, then blinked again.

"Ow!" Shikadai fell back in pain. "Wha-" Kamatari let go of Shikadai and fell onto the ground.

"Kamatari? Kamatari!" He felt terrified as the injured weasel wobbled and collapsed next to him. He ignored the bleeding trail of blood on arm as he scooped up Kamatari into his arms and began to run towards the entrance. "Kit... kit slow down." The weasel grumbled.

"No talking! I-I have to find help, you're injured!" He stopped at a dead end he could only assume was the entrance. He began to bang on the door. "Help! Uncle Gaara! Uncle Kankuro! Baki-jiji! Auntie Matsuri! Helpp!"

"Kit, kit! Listen to me, you're in danger. You were under a genjutsu, but now my chakra is too low... to protect you." Kamatari panted. "You need to be smart about this, you need to be smart. Like your mom and dad."

Shikadai began to wimp. He was lost, in danger and alone. He pulled Kamatari closer. "Ka-kamatari what do I do?" He said tearfully.

Kamatari's breathing was heavy, irregular, he didn't sound too good. He didn't respond. "Kamatari?" Shikadai walked as Kamatari's single eye closed. "No... no nonono! Kamatari! Wake up!" He placed the weasel on the ground and carefully placed his ear against his chest. He was still alive but barely. Shikadai gave out a choked sob. He stared back at the closed door-wall. There was no way anyone would find them from there. He turned his head and stared down the dark hall. Kamatari was hurt, he need help. Shikadai's hand went towards his necklace, the necklace his uncle gave him.

"Uncle Gaara would never give up. Hold on Kamatari, I'll find us help." He have his necklace one final squeeze and he bit his lip. He reached over for the sickle. And Shikadai scooped the white weasel back in his arms, and did the one thing he could. He walked.

* * *

Gaara's eyes shot open. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The moonlight poured into his room, it was cold. Wait, cold? Gaara shot up in his bed, his breath was clearly visible between the chattering of his teeth. Gaara wrapped his covers over him as he looked around his room.

'Shit.' He used his sand to avoid touching the icy ground. He had to go find Shikadai. Gaara rushed to his door, only to find it frozen over. He shook and banged on the door but it wouldn't budge. Gaara stood back as a tendril of sand began to form. Frozen splinters were blown past him as the sand forced it was past the now destroyed door.

"Shikadai!" Gaara ran down the hall towards Shikadai door. His heart stopped. Shikadai's door was wide open. "Dai!" He ran inside the boy's room.

It was empty.

Shikadai was gone.

Gaara sank to his knees in defeat.

He heard an explosion down the hall, he could hear yelling. Footsteps came up behind him. "Gaara? Gaara? Where's Shikadai? Where's my nephew?!" Kankuro ran past him into the room and began to tear the room apart. Baki showed up with Matsuri not too long afterwards. They were both shocked to find Shikadai's room completely frozen over.

"He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Kankuro shouted. Gaara didn't know what to think, Shikadai was just gone. His precious nephew, gone. Sand began to swirl around the room with a hidden fury. Someone was going to pay, he'd make sure of it.

•••••

The moon crept behind lingering clouds, it could feel the killing intent coming from the Kazekage mansion. Blue watched from afar as the scene unraveled, it has done its duty now it must return to its master. The moon ran across the roofs of Suna on its way back to the Kazekage Tower. It made its way through the tower stealthily until it reached its destination.

"Hisoki, nice of you to join us."

Hisoki smiled coldly, "Thank you for waiting for me Lord Tōjūrō."

* * *

A/N: :0 le gasp what is going on.


	15. Searching

Shikamaru made his way back to the hospital room his wife was in. The sun was creeping its way into the sky, the light of dawn signaling a new day. He carried a tray of food his mother prepared for Temari to help her recover. To say she was injured would be an understatement, by the time Naruto brought them all back to Konoha she was completely exhausted of her chakra. Temari took the major hits for her team, from Shikamaru's point of view it could have been a lot worse.

"Shikamaru-san!" He looked up to see a nurse running towards him, his heart stopped as his mind began to think the worst.

"Shikamaru-san, it's Lady Temari. We've tried to get her to rest but she insists she needs to see you."

Shikamaru nodded and handed the tray to the nurse before taking off to where his wife was. Temari was stubborn but even she knew to follow doctor's orders, especially when that doctor is Sakura.

"Temari!" His felt his fears wash away as she saw his wife arguing the many nurses around her. Her eyes burned with determination. He ran to her side an attempted to get her to lay down. "Tem, Tem you have to lay down. Dammit woman why are being so troublesome."

"Shika, Shika you have to leave."

He stopped, and looked at her. "Wha-"

"Shikadai- you have to get him Shikamaru, now."

"Tem, what are you talking about Shikadai's with your brothers."

Temari shook her head, "He's in trouble Shika, I can feel it. Please Shikamaru, I'm his mother I can feel it."

Shikamaru grabbed her hands, last time they were in a hospital room like this was when their son was born. The bond between a mother and her child, Shikamaru knew not to question it.

"Shikamaru, I can feel it, you have to go find him."

He nodded, if there was one thing he knew about his wife, it was that she was almost always right when it came to their son. "I'll go, but please Tem, please stay here."

She grinned, "As if Ino and Sakura would let me leave. I'll be fine, you go."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will, I'll be back with Dai."

By the time her husband left, Temari was gripping her sheets. She awoken to the most gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. Every inch of her body screamed either for her son or in pain, maybe even both. Eventually the feeling took a hold of her and she began to ask for Shikamaru. The gut feeling lessened, but it was still there. She almost chased after him to Suna but the pain in her body remained her of her injuries. If she went to Suna in her condition, she would have been a target and a burden. Shikamaru had to make to their son as soon as possible. Temari gripped her sheets harder. The knocking at her door brought her back to the hospital room. The door creaked open.

"Temari!"

She groaned as Ino threw herself on top on Temari. Her blonde hair got caught in Temari's face "Kakashi-sama told me what happened on your mission, okay? Gosh, you looked exhausted. Hey, I just saw Shikamaru leave is everything okay."

Temari looked at Ino. Then an idea struck her. "Hey Ino, I need a favor. Do you think you can bring Kakashi here?"

•••

 _".. Nine, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki_

 _All of the very strong jinchūriki_  
 _Can they become friends with the Tailed-Beasts_  
 _They're all splendid ninja_  
 _They're all fantastic ninja._ "

Shikadai sighed as he sang softly to himself. The tunnels seemed endless, and to make matters worse there seemed to be different paths. Light peeked into the tunnel, from where, Shikadai couldn't tell. The night was cold, he clung to Kamatari for warmth. The weasel still hadnt awakened, but he still breathing softly. Shikadai continued to walk, it was morning he knew that much.

'Baki-jiji should be awake by now, so should Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro. I wonder if they know I'm gone. How are the going to find me here?" His feet had gotten tired by now, but the blood stained bandages on Kamatari willed him forward. Then he stopped.

"Another fork, great, I hate this place." He said to himself. He walked aimlessly, occasionally he would find a room full of supplies. Nothing too special, some basic first aid kits and water. It was helping him keep Kamatari alive, for that he was grateful. Shikadai wondered around the room, looking for anything that could give him a sense of direction. He searched the boxes d bare shelves until he found something he was hoping for. In his hands was a faded map. Sunan symbols decorated the old scroll.

Shikadai looked up Kamatari who was fast asleep on top an old crate. The weasel nin was still injured and weak, Shikadai knew he needed medical attention. He rubbed his arm where Kamatari bit him, chakra exhaustion was deadly. Grabbing the map and spare kunai Shikadai slashed the wall.

"Kamatari, I'll back, I set up water and more clean bandages. Don't worry, I have a map and Mama taught to me to mark my path. I'll find help." With that the young boy ran out to the hallway.

•••

Gaara and Matsuri searched Shikadai's room, they searched for anything that could give them a clue. Baki and Kankuro already left to search the rest of Suna, leaving the younger pair to find the finer details.

"Gaara-sama." He turned towards Matsuri. She extended her hand out towards him. In her hand, an dry bloody bandage. His eyes opened up in surprise. "Kamatari is missing too, he would never let Shikadai sneak off or be taken, not without a fight." She said.

Gaara took the bandaid, Kamatari must with Shikadai. He frowned, he focused his chakra and nothing. This was both troubling and relieving. If Kamatari is missing and of Gaara cant feel Shikadai's chakra charm, then he isnt in danger... yet. "Matsuri, let's search the rest of the house. You take the west wing, I'll take this one."

The brunette nodded and ran off leaving Gaara to his thoughts. Gaara left Shikadai's room and searched each and every room. His room was frozen but otherwise untouched. Kankuro's room had a giant whole where the door should be, Baki's room had the door off it's hinges and the guest room Matsuri was in had a hole expertly cut on the doorframe. Aside from the ice he couldn't find anything unusual. As he went from room to room something caught Gaara's eye. A small cut along the lower part of the hallway walls. It was quite close to the ground which only meant one thing.  
'Kamatari's sickle.' He realized as he began to trace the grazed into a part of the house hd had long forgotten.  
Two strong doors stood infront of him, Gaara stood in the middle of the old part of the mansion. He placed his hand on the doorframe.

'This is Father's room.' He thought to himself. 'What would Shikadai be doing here?' Gaara pushed the doors open, he was suprised to find them already unlocked.

He braced himself and went inside.

It was empty.

•••

Rasa hurried down the tunnels. They helped for fast travel around Suna for the Kazekage clan, and for added protection. Only the he and wife know about the tunnels, but now with another baby on the way. Rasa considered telling his former teammates and closest friend Baki.

Rasa was humbled to still have Baki by his side. They've gone from rivals, to teammates, to friends. Now Baki stood has his right hand man. He was also a very good friend to Karura, and was extremely protective of Temari. Rasa had no doubt in his mind Baki was loyal to Suna, especially the Kazekage clan. Which is why he invited Baki to join him outside the entrance to one of the tunnels.

Or that's what he planned.

Baki stood inside the Kazekage office, pacing. Waiting for his friend to arrive. When Rasa appeared behind a painting Baki nearly had a heart attack.

"If I wasnt expecting you, I would have killed you on the spot." Baki said, still clutching his chest.

Rasa chuckled, "I'm sure Karura could fill the hat better anyways." He held his head tall, there wasnt much that could scare someone like Baki. He considered this an accomplishment.

"Where did you even come from?" Baki asked while patting the walls behind Rasa.

"You'll never find out by groping the walls you weirdo-" "Hey!" "-but I suppose I could show you." With that he pressed down on one of the lower corners of a portrait containing the Third Kazekage.

Baki watched in awe the portrait gave way to secret passage way behind it. Completely hidden from the rest of the world. "Rasa... why?" It was a series question.

Rasa sighed. "The village is restless, the Council... I don't trust them. Not to mention very year our funding get cut. Suna is growing weaker, the other villages are noticing this. Baki." Baki listened intently, he knew about the tunnels. They were a popular rumor among Suna's elite, especially since nobody has even seen them. "Baki, I love Karura and our little Mari. They are my life, however Temari isn't compatible with the biju. Now with a second child on the way, I want my family to be safe." Rasa stepped back inside the passage way, he motioned Baki to follow. "These passages, these tunnels, they run all over Suna." The entrance closed behind them. "From the Tower, all the way to the outside border of our village."

Baki took it all in, "Amazing, but what if an enemy made its way into here. They'd have access to anywhere in Suna undetected." Rasa pointed at the walls. Baki's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Is this, acient Sunan? Not even the Elders know this language. It's practically extinct."

Rasa held his head proudly, "Father taught me, before he disappeared. I'm teaching Karura, and one day we'll teach Mari and the baby. But for now Karura won't mind settling with you as a student."  
"Really?"

"The Council wants to see if our second child is compatible-" "Bastards" "-several attempts have been made against her life. Which is why as Kazekage and as your friend, I ask of you to be her bodyguard. These tunnels should offer the protection necessary in case of an attack, Karura will teach you to read the writing on the walls."

Baki was silent, it was quite a bit to take in. Rasa held his hand out to him, Baki grinned. "For you old friend, anything."  
•••••


End file.
